Darksorrow
by Rezak Yrahcaz
Summary: During the beggining of the War of the Ancients, Darksorrow's fiancee dies in the attack on Zin-Azshari. Darksorrow then seeks out vengeance on all demons. My first fan fic please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

**Darksorrow**

Prologue

"Remember how we met?" asked Sarya.

"How could I forget?" chuckled the handsome voice of Saro Windsprinter. _I can picture her now, _thought Saro, _she was and still is so beautiful. _Saro took a moment to examine her.

She has serene, azure eyes and wrinkle-free skin. Her skin was a darkish-purple color, like all night elves. Her skin is a flowing stream of blue and violet. She walks with such grace that you would think she is walking on the wind.

_She is so beautiful, _thought Saro;_ I can remember what I first said to her. _Saro smiled. _I was walking on Zin-Fornatia road, and then I saw her, my star. She was looking at flowers through a Zin-Aszari florist's shop window. I said," Be careful when it rains, because sugar melts in water." _Saro laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Sarya.

"Oh I was just thinking about what I said to you when we first met," said Saro.

"I thought that was sweet," giggled Sarya.

"Yes, and embarrassing," Saro added.

"Can you believe we are getting married tomorrow?" asked Sarya with excitement.

"I can't wait! It's all I've been thinking about since-." Saro was cut off because of a loud crash and screaming.

"What's happening?!" asked a frightened Sarya.

"It's coming from the palace! Let's go!" said Saro with urgency.

The couple ran down the street toward the queen's palace. Their elven speed allowed them to quickly reach their destination. When they arrived at the violet-azure citadels of the elven queen, Aszara, the sight the couple saw was gruesome. Hellish dogs were tearing elves apart with no mercy. Gigantic, red creatures with glowing green scimitars were calling down rains of fire on buildings as well as people. Demons with huge two-handed blades were sundering elves be they adults or children. Nothing could compare to the slaughter Saro and Sarya were witnessing.

The strangest thing though was that the palace guards were doing nothing to fight back the oppressing monsters. The guardsmen on the wall were acting as if nothing was happening! They were just staring out blankly into the burning city.

Saro and Sarya were trying to get through the throng of people trying to escape the demons' relentless onslaught.

"Stay with me!" yelled Saro through the pandemonium.

"Get us out of here Saro!" screamed Sarya.

Don't worry my heart, I will!"

Saro and Sarya were battling their way through the hysteric crowd, clasping each others' hand for dear life. Slowly the lovers were getting separated by the crowd. Sarya was getting pushed farther and farther away from Saro. Finally the couple couldn't hold on any longer and got separated.

"Saro!" shrieked Sarya. Saro lost sight of her.

"Sarya!" screamed Saro. He searched for what seemed like hours, and then he heard a gut wrenching scream. He rushed in the direction of the sound. He saw Sarya, with one big, black claw protruding from her abdomen. The demon that impaled her had huge, black horns coming out of its forehead. It has pitch-black armor and giant, bat-like wings. There is also one unmistakable scar traveling vertically down its eye. It laughed an eerie laugh that seemed like it was inside your head and then it flew away.

"Saryaaaaa!". Saro quickly ran to his girlfriend's side.

"Saro....I....love....." Sarya passed away with one last breath.

"Sarya...NOOOO!" cried out Saro. The echo could be heard throughout the city even amidst the chaos.

And on that day, Saro lost a part of his heart. Nothing could ever heal the gaping wound Sarya's death left upon it. From that day forward, Saro would take up the cup of being a night elven demon hunter. He would rename himself Darksorrow, and his only meaning in life would be to seek out demons and kill them wherever he found them. All demons would learn to fear his name.....


	2. Chapter 1: Pursuit

Chapter 1: Pursuit

Through the woods of Ashenvale a shadow crept. Concealed completely in the darkness of the giant trees the shadow hunted. The shadow wasn't just hunting for any normal creature that comes to mind, but dark, evil creatures bent on the destruction of anything and everything around them. The creatures the shadow hunted were demons.

As the shadow was creeping through the forest he saw, well not really saw but _sensed_, the beings from the nether. The shadow could literally feel the demon's burning energies against his flesh… this enraged him. The shadow hated the demons of the Burning Legion, or so they call themselves, with every fiber of his being. The shadow could just picture himself ripping them apart, limb from limb, impaling them upon his dual war blades, turning them to ash with a blast of his own demonic hellfire. The shadow would claim his revenge by slaying every demon in his path. He would not rest until the demon that had killed his beloved was dead. And the shadow only knew one way to complete his goal, kill them all, for the shadow was Darksorrow.

The demons were marching through Ashenvale forest, chopping down every tree in their path. The demons had an insatiable hunger for destruction. Everywhere the Burning Legion went, they always left a path of death and chaos behind. But for this band of demons, their march would be cut short.

"Move faster! We must catch up to the main horde before the Lord Archimonde has our heads on a stake! Move faster!" ordered the lead Eredar. Eredar are the fierce, almost reptilian spell caster warlocks of the legion. Few sorcerers have been able to surpass the Eredar in magic ability, and many have died by the gruesome spells of the evil warlocks.

Darksorrow was almost upon the demon party now, perched on a long bough of one of the trees, he was poised to jump on the first demon to pass underneath him. A large Felguard, the main foot soldier of the Burning Legion, was the first to die. Darksorrow pounced upon the demon like a nightsabre pounces on its prey. He ground his dual wing-like war blades deep into the monter's back. The Felguard let out a blood-curdling scream the sounded above all the clanking and banging of the demons' fiery armor. The demon fell to the ground, dead. Darksorrow had disappeared.

"What the—what was that?" asked the Eredar leader.

Then another demonic scream filled the night air.

And then another.

And another.

"It's Him! It's Darksorrow!"

Demons were very rarely afraid of anything, especially the puny night elves of which they warred against. But rumor had spread around the demon ranks of a shadow that killed silently and mercilessly. Entire bands of demons had fallen to this one warrior. It was said he wielded the power of the demons against them. It was said he was undefeatable.

Another chilling cry split the demons ears. The entire demon company was in panic. Demons were slaying each other in their confusion and panic, believing the ally they were slicing in two was actually their hunter.

"Form up the line! Form up you fools!" bellowed the Eredar warlock. "Quickly before he—," the demon never finished his order because he found the glowing green war blade of Darksorrow protruding out of his chest.

After Darksorrow had dispatched the warlock, he turned around to see a giant, twelve foot Doomguard charging towards him, glowing green scimitar swinging wildly about its head. Darksorrow dodged over to the side, avoiding the demon's once deadly overhead slash. Darksorrow bounded high into the air with a mighty kick from his powerful legs and landed atop the Doomguard's head. With a precision strike, he stabbed his burning war blades into the junction between the demon's head and spine. With a powerful heave, Darksorrow performed a backhand spring with his war blades still lodged in the creatures joint. Darksorrow successfully bounded off the monster's back and its head flew free. The headless Doomguard fell forward and crashed amidst the undergrowth.

Darksorrow let loose a few blasts of magically charged hellfire at his fleeing foes, charring them to a blackened crisp. He cast a quick spell and out of his palms projected pure black lightning. Whatever the lightning touched flash decayed it into a pure white skeleton. Darksorrow saw one last Felguard trying to flee from death.

"Fool, you can't run from your fate," said Darksorrow coldly.

Darksorrow flung his war blade hard at the fleeing demon. The demon fell forward with Darksorrow's war blade sticking out of its back. Darksorrow walked over and pulled it out with a gut-wrenching crack of bone. Darksorrow observed the scene around him. Demons lay dead everywhere. Many of them Darksorrow didn't even kill himself, but had been killed by their allies. Darksorrow quickly slung his dual war blades over his back and sprinted off into the forest in search of more demons to slay.


End file.
